Contradicciones
by Sweetkill
Summary: Crecer es algo por lo que todos pasamos. Es un suceso inevitable. Los niños eventualmente se convertiran en adultos y las travesuras de verano en recuerdos. Aprenderan que, en esta vida, mundo, realidad, todo es una contradicción. Personajes Principales: Kenny, Craig, Stan, Kyle, Wendy y Cartman. Parte I: Craig Parte II: Stan Parte III: Wendy Parte IV: Todos
1. Parte I: El mundo es una contradicción

Este mundo es una contradicción.

Creemos que todo tiene una explicación, más toda ley siempre tiene su excepción.

Incluso decir que el mundo es una contradicción, ya es una contradicción en sí.

Todo se contradice.

La única verdad es que esa.

¿Contradictoria, no?

* * *

><p>"Matar a un ruiseñor" es de mis libros preferidos. No lo digo mucho, pero desde que lo leí pensé que, si llegara a tener una hija, le diría Scout, como a la protagonista. Si lo dijera en voz alta, probablemente sonaría muy gay, y más porque yo nunca expreso lo que pienso o siento. Considero esas cosas como mías. Muchos toman ese comportamiento como algo extraño, pero no me podría importar menos. Nacemos solos y morimos solos. Todas nuestras vidas realmente estamos solos, y no muchos pueden aceptarlo, más yo ya lo he hecho y me agrada. Me gusta mi soledad. Yo sólo vivo por mí.<p>

No hay caso en vivir por alguien más. Esta es mi vida y no volveré a tener otra. No muchos asimilan eso, sino que se hacen creer estúpidas fabulas como que reencarnaran o tendrán una vida después de la muerte; cuando, lo que en realidad sucede, es que dejas de existir. Puff. Desapareces y a nadie le importara, la vida seguirá y tú te esfumaras. Eventualmente, todos lo haremos, hasta los más grandes. Habrá un día en que Einstein sea demasiado viejo que, pasara a ser sólo un nombre más y otro científico le reemplazara. Habrá un día en que Shakespeare suene como un nombre más en los libros de historia y donde Gabriel García Márquez pase a ocupar su lugar en las nuevas generaciones. Aunque la gente se muera, la vida sigue su curso. El mundo está lleno de acciones, ninguna buena o mala, y nuestra muerte es sólo una entre trillones.

Ninguno de mis amigos entiende eso y no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en explicarles. Son cosas que uno debe entender por su cuenta.

Clyde sólo piensa en que chica se dará el fin de semana, Token sólo piensa en que deberes le faltan para obtener una calificación perfecta y Tweek sólo se enfoca en no ocasionar problemas. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo eso? No están viviendo realmente.

Uno debe vivir de manera caprichosa y egoísta.

-¿No es así, Craig?

Suspiro.

Detesto que él tenga razón, y más que me haya vencido a mí con su lógica. Pero es que la verdad, fue gracias a Kenneth McCormick que aprendí que el mundo es una contradicción.


	2. Ruiseñores

Es difícil para mi explicar por qué muestro una gran apatía hacía todo. Nada me gusta. Nada me parece. Pero no tiene por qué gustarme algo. Simplemente veo cómo es que el mundo se ha ido al caño. La gente es estúpida y no hay manera de llegar a ellos para cambiarlo; los líderes mundiales ven en las vidas un montón de billetes; yo, Craig Tucker, no sé qué quiero de mi propia vida. No veo el punto en ella, pero aun así sigo viviendo como una perfecta máquina.

Odio la escuela. Odio a mi familia. E incluso odio a mis propios amigos. Estoy atrapado dentro de un círculo y ni siquiera batalló para salir de él.

Sé que voy a tener unos resultados mediocres en mi educación, que iré a una universidad mediocre para estudiar una carrera mediocre, que tendré un trabajo mediocre y terminare casado con una mujer que simplemente me agrade su compañía. Sé todo esto y por eso he dejado de intentar. Es una boba ilusión infantil creer que puedo ir más allá. Sólo terminare herido. Veo a mi alrededor y veo cientos de personas con la vida que acabo de describir para mí. ¿Qué ellos no querían algo más? Sí, y miren dónde han acabado. Nada me hace diferente a ellos.

Cuando andaba con Red, la lleve a ver la película de "Las Ventajas de ser Invisible". Yo había leído el libro desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no me sentí conmovido en ningún aspecto, pero pude verla llorar a ella. Todos buscan ser "infinitos". No, todos _esperan_ ser infinitos, pero no hacen nada para serlo. Esperan que las cosas en la vida vengan. Piensan que vendrán con un letrero y les tocaran a la puerta. No. Las cosas vienen, sí, pero al ser cosas naturales nadie se da cuenta. Justin Bieber no va a venir a tu puerta para pedirte un teléfono, no, va a ser el hijo del granjero. Dos chicos de gran atractivo físico y de una personalidad única no te van a hablar, porque esos chicos son de los que te burlas con tus amigas o a los que molestas en los pasillos con tus amigos.

El mundo ha caído en esta falsa realidad de televisión. En esta nueva "estética". Quedan atrapados dentro de ella. Se esfuerzan tanto por crear algo "inolvidable" que olvidan esas pequeñas cosas que marcan la vida de uno. Clyde está tan enfocado por hacer que sus años de preparatoria sean espectaculares, que ha olvidado que cuando tenía trece y catorce podía divertirse más dentro de un carrito del Wall-Mart que robábamos, que estando dentro de las piernas de una desconocida.

-Craig, ¿qué piensas de Heidi? ¿Crees que si empiezo a hablarle pueda besarme con ella en la fiesta del viernes?

Siempre la misma pregunta, pero con un nombre diferente.

-No lo sé.

La misma respuesta.

-No está tan mal. Tiene bonitos ojos.

-La primera vez que te fijas en los ojos de alguien.- dice Token, riendo.

-¡Oye! Siempre he dicho que Bebe es muy bonita.

-Pero nunca sin mencionar sus bubis.

-No es mi culpa que tenga unas tetotas.

Nos sentamos en medio de la jungla que es la cafetería. Veo a donde está Heidi. Está hablando con Nicole y Red. Bebe está a un lado hablando con Lola, así que de seguro Testaburger debe estar con Marsh. Compadezco un poco a Bebe. Está más atrapada que nadie.

-Tío, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta? Tal vez tengas otra oportunidad con Rebecca.

-No lo sé.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ella regresaría contigo totalmente si está algo ebria!

-No hablaba sobre eso, idiota.

-Se refería a que no sabía si iría a la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué?!- Clyde siempre hacía una escena cuando le decía que no iría a una fiesta.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tío, no tiene nada de malo!

-Tal vez prefiera quedarme en mi casa leyendo, tal vez no. No lo sé.

-Vamos, ahí vas a poder fumar. Y tal vez consiga un poco de marihuana, eh. ¿Qué te parece, eh?

Rodó mis ojos y ya no respondo.

El timbre toca. Durante el resto del almuerzo se nos acercaron Marsh y sus compinches. Él estuvo más enfocado en Wendy que era como si estuviera en una mesa aparte. En realidad él se vino a sentar con nosotros para ocultar el hecho de que iba a ignorar a sus amigos todo el tiempo.

La siguiente clase que me toca es Literatura. No sé cómo, pero comparto esa clase con Kenneth McCormick, que nos acompaña a mí y a Token a la clase. No escucho de lo que hablan, porque probablemente deben ser quejas sobre que no deberían darnos otro escrito de Shakespeare. Todas las chicas de la clase hicieron un largo "oww", cuando nos dieron Hamlet en vez de Romeo y Julieta.

Francamente, esa clase la paso estando semi-inconciente. Odio tener a las niñas diciendo que deberíamos leer algo de John Green, ese farsante de escritor; y a los niños sin realmente poner una opinión, o si quiera una neurona a trabajar, durante la clase.

Debería disfrutar de la única clase donde tengo una pizca de talento, pero hasta en esto soy apático. No voy a ser escritor. No voy a ser crítico literario. No voy a hacer nada en la vida con esto que me gusta. Probablemente termine eligiendo la carrera que a mi papá más le agrade. No va a hacer diferencia. Al menos alguien va a ser feliz con esa decisión.

Mi interés sólo despertó un poco cuando escuche que nos iban a dar a leer uno de mis libros favoritos, "Matar un Ruiseñor". Token me murmuró que para ese proyecto esperaba estar emparejado conmigo. Haríamos un escrito sobre el racismo del libro comparado con el actual. Mientras pudiera leer ese libro de nuevo, yo estaba bien.

-¿Ya lo has leído, cierto? ¿Está bueno?

-Me gustó.- fue mi respuesta cuando tuve otra copia de "Matar un Ruiseñor" en mis manos.

-¿Mhm? Es un clásico. Debe estar bueno.

-Lo sé.

Me dejo caer de nuevo sobre mi escritorio, cuando alguien más me habla.

-¿Ya lo leíste? No sabía que te gustara leer, Tucker.

¿Qué acaso este imbécil quería provocarme?

-Y yo no sabía que pudieras leer, McCormick. La vida está llena de sorpresas.

-¡Ni que me lo digas!- exclamó, volteando sus piernas y cuerpo para dar a mí. Él se sentaba en la fila de adelante, un pupitre a la izquierda del que yo tenía enfrente.

-¿Tú ya lo leíste, Kenny?

-¿Tú qué piensas, eh?- hizo más esa pregunta a mí que a Token.- ¿Van a ir a la fiesta del viernes? Apuesto a que Clyde los invitó. ¿O se van a quedar viendo la película de este libro después de leer el libro y hablar sobre cómo estuvo adaptada?

-Yo voy. Craig no.

-¿Por qué no, cariño?

-No soy tu "cariño".

-Si la vida sólo se vive una vez.- ya ni sé para qué le prestó atención. Toda esta mierda del "yolo" se me hace meramente ridícula y patética. Es sólo una excusa para beber y drogarse cada fin de semana y evadir la culpa.- No volverás a ser joven, ¿sabes? De nada te sirve actuar como un adulto desde ahora.

Me volteo y hundo mi rostro entre mis brazos.

_Sólo quiero perderme._

* * *

><p>Llego a casa y, como siempre, está tan callada que podría dar miedo. Lo bueno es que a mí me gusta el silencio. Es reconfortante. Me hace darme cuenta de lo solo que estoy, de que todo ese ruido que podría estar ahí no está y me gusta. Odio el ruido y las personas son ruidos. De alguna forma me gustaría flotar y perderme por siempre; sólo así realmente sería feliz. No habría a nadie que complacer, ni siquiera a mí; nada que alcanzar o lograr; nada que odiar o amar. Sólo paz. Tranquilidad y paz. Lo único que no hay en este mundo.<p>

Me acuesto. Mi cama sigue siendo de Red Racer. Me gusta. Lo bueno de las caricaturas es que no son muy complicadas al menos que tú lo quieras. Y van para niños, así que naturalmente son tontas y pedir que tengan cierto grado de inteligencia sus chistes o trama, es como pedirle a una serpiente que vuele. Simplemente no va a pasar. Como que ya no existe el hambre o la guerra. Es sólo una falsa esperanza. Esas cosas son parte de este mundo y no podemos deshacernos de ellas. Es pura mierda hablada.

Todos siempre dicen, "Craig, tú piensas eso porque nunca has pasado hambre." Y en eso están en lo cierto. Hemos tenido problemas económicos, pero no lo suficientemente importantes como para que me importen un carajo.

En esta vida sólo quiero estar en paz. No quiero que nadie me moleste y por eso hago cosas como ir a la escuela, socializar, las tareas del hogar y hasta tirarme a una chica que ni siquiera me gustaba. Lo hago sólo porque sí. No tengo razones. Pero al menos así puedo librarme de problemas. Me hice la fama de ser un buscapleitos sólo por haber golpeado a un par de personas que si me sacaban de quicio, pero no me gusta tener problemas. Sólo me gusta estar tranquilo.

Pienso en lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara. No me gusta, pero hasta mi mente no me deja en paz hasta que lo hago. ¿Por qué nada ni nadie puede entender que no quiero pensar, moverme o sentir? Sólo quiero flotar. Cerrar mis ojos y estar en el limbo previo al sueño por siempre.

A veces sueno como una niña de catorce años con tendencias depresivas. Ruby lo ha dicho.

A Ruby no la ha odio. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a ella. La gente dice que es muy agresiva y grosera, pero ella sólo está a la defensiva. Está muy enojada y ni siquiera sabe por qué no con quién. Tal vez yo también lo estoy. No lo sé y no me importa.

Sacó de mi mochila "Matar un ruiseñor" y lo vuelvo a empezar a leer.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato me despierto y me doy cuenta que me quede dormido mientras leía. Eso me hace sentir como un imbécil.<p>

Mamá grita que baje a cenar y no me queda de otra. Enojar a mi mamá nunca es bueno. Ruby saco su actitud cabrona de ella. Las discusiones entre ellas dos duran una eternidad. Ninguna cede y con el tiempo Ruby ha ido perdiéndole el respeto a mi madre. Pubertad, me digo. ¿Pero yo tampoco ya no les tengo respeto? Y no es por la pubertad. Pienso que los problemas de la ira de Ruby vienen de ellos. La he escuchado y visto utilizar los mismos insultos y las mismas formas de intimidar de mi mamá. Unas cuantas de mis papás. Pero ella todavía no aprende a manejar las palabras tan bien como ellos. Ellos saben cómo jugar con tu cerebro. Saben torturarlo.

Ruby siempre está en peleas. Siempre. Con niños, niñas, no importa. Una vez le rompió la nariz a una amiga porque ella no admitía que le había robado una pluma. La agarro de los cabellos y la estrello contra la mesa. Apuesto que ese truco lo saco de mi papá, pero, claro, no le dijimos eso a nadie. Como tampoco le dijimos a nadie que el morderse los labios con una sonrisa cuando sabe que está dando en el clavo para herir a alguien emocionalmente lo saco de mi madre, o que chasquea la lengua cuando está por soltar una bomba poco a poco, como mi padre.

Ruby sí que tiene todo para ser su hija, sólo que nadie lo sabe.

Por eso es que la muy inepta no tiene amigos. Cuando sea más a grande apuesto a que se juntara con gente como Trent y fumara marihuana como si no hubiera un mañana. Fumara marihuana tanto como yo fumo tabaco. Puede que incluso haga cocaína, no sé. Ruby está llena de sorpresas. Hasta es posible que al cumplir quince huya de casa y no sepamos nada de ella.

Triste, lo sé. Pero aunque me llegue a interesar no puedo cambiar nada; así que… ¿Qué punto hay en sentirlo?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, imbécil?

Oh, mi dulce madre.

-Porque quise.

-Siéntate.

Mi mamá está obsesionada con hacer alimentos vegetarianos para molestar a mi papá y ya estoy enfermo de cenar todos los días una puta ensalada. ¿Qué le cuesta hacer alguna pasta? Al fin y al cabo no es carne.

Ruby llega después que yo, pero mi mamá regresa a la cocina justo cuando baja. Sí se hubieran encontrado apostaría a que Ruby se la hubiera rayado sin mover un solo musculo facial.

Papá llega después. Casi parece que espero a que nosotros llegáramos primero.

-¿Otra vez en salada?

-Sí.- le contestó.

-¿Pues qué quiere hacernos esta mujer? ¡Sí tú ya estás tan escuálido que pareces niña!

No le importa que no le conteste y se sienta, haciendo un gruñido. Aunque quiera un pedazo de carne bien asado, se come la ensalada de mala gana y pretende no disfrutarla.

Mamá llega y se siente frente a mí.

La familia está reunida para una cena familiar y, como siempre, nadie dice absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Hago la tarea en el estudio, que es el ático de la casa, porque ahí no puedo escuchar a mis papás pelear si pongo algo de música. Sólo escucho un poco la música del cuarto de Ruby, pero si voy a reclamarle posiblemente me lance su lámpara a la cara y no ando de humor para tener un labio partido.<p>

Al terminar lo que tenía que hacer, escucho un portazo abajo y abro el cajón de hasta abajo. De hecho, lo quito por completo, porque debajo de él tengo una libreta. Sí Ruby o mi papá la vieran dirían que es un diario para mariquitas. Mamá lo leería y diría que es basura antes de tirarlo, porque "amenaza a la familia". Papá lo tiraría también, pero no por una excusa tan patética como esa.

En esta libreta me pongo a escribir un poco. No es un diario, sólo un lugar donde escribo. Puede que lo quemé cuando crea que sea necesario. Ya he quemado una de estas libretas. Me ayuda a que ciertas cosas dejen de molestar.

Tenemos una vieja máquina de escribir, que mi mamá no se atreve a tocar porque era de su padre y es ahí donde escribo, para después pegar las hojas en mi libreta. Me gusta más la tinta impresa de la máquina que mi propia letra. Así mantengo cierta distancia conmigo mismo.

Después de escribir un par de cosas para despejar mi mente, bajo.

Los gritos son horribles, pero tengo que aguantarlos hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Antes solía guardar marihuana en mi cuarto, pero si continuaba drogándome cada vez que se gritaban iba a acabar realmente jodido. Y si acababa jodido todo se acababa. Me metería en tantos problemas y sólo quiero esquivar eso.

Antes creía que la marihuana era una forma de esquivarlos, pero es muy estúpido querer evadir los problemas con más problemas.

Espero un poco a que el ruido se aplaque, pero dentro de mi cabeza sigue habiendo mucho ruido.

Me siento un rato para relajarme, pero no funciona.

El ruido está dentro de mí.

No soy una persona interesante, y no sé por qué carajo la gente cree que tener problemas los vuelve interesantes. Yo en persona soy un problema y eso no me hace interesante. Me hace jodido.

Por suerte mi ventana da a un pequeño techo que tenemos para nuestra terraza en el patio. Me pongo mi sudadera azul, junto a mi gorro y saltó al techo, no sin antes tomar mi cajetilla de cigarros.

Está haciendo mucho frío, pero aun así me salgo. Es extraño como estar fuera de la casa hace que todo grito se desvanezca. Es por eso que nadie se da cuenta del caos que es vivir en la casa Tucker.

Otros chicos en la escuela también tienen problemas. Por ejemplo, McCormick. Su vida está jodida. Han tenido que internar varias veces a su hermano por adicción a la coca y heroína, y todos en el pueblo conocen al borracho de Stuart. Pierde empleos y según me he enterado, McCormick tiene que hacerse cargo de la familia. Cuando era más pequeño nos veíamos en la oficina Welfare y nos ignorábamos. Recuerdo que siempre tenía algún golpe en la cara.

Otro chico también jodido es Tweek. Tiene que tomar medicamentos para controlarse, pero sus papás siguen actuando como si todo estuviera perfectamente con él.

¿Y yo? Sólo soy un chico amargado. No me importan mi mamá y papá.

Llego al lago que hay en el parque. A estas horas no hay absolutamente nadie. Ya voy en mi segundo cigarrillo para cuando me siento y mi vista se pierde el lago, como siempre.

Desearía ser ese lago. Desearía ser cualquier cosa menos un humano.

Es difícil de creer, pero en ese tiempo no pienso en nada.

Sólo existo.

Y si pienso algo, no puedo saber que es.

Pero si puedo saber que es el ruido que se acerca por detrás. Es tan suave, pero tan notorio a estas horas. No es la primera vez que nos encontramos.

-¿Por qué carajos decidiste venir el mismo día que yo?

Huelo a cigarro. Él está fumando también.

-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, Tucker.

Veo de reojo que, a diferencia de la escuela, no está sonriendo. Es muy raro ver a Kenny McCormick con un semblante serio. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar?

Nos quedamos en silencio, viendo el lago.

Él de pie y yo sentado, sin hablarnos o mirarnos. Es algo a lo que hemos acordado sin hablarlo.

No hablamos ni pensamos de esto en otro lugar que no sea este. Yo no menciono que le veo con golpes o llorando a sus amigos, ni siquiera lo pienso o recuerdo cuando no estoy aquí; y él tampoco menciona que me ve en medianoche, fumando y observando el lago como un estúpido. Ni siquiera nos despedimos cuando nos vamos, pero cuando me levanto esta vez, puedo sentir que es diferente. Me está viendo irme.

-Ya leí el libro que nos dieron.- me dice, para después citar con su voz ronca y para nada armoniosa, que tiene cuando fuma a estas horas y temperaturas.- "Es un pecado matar a un ruiseñor."

-Ya lo sé.

-Sólo quería recordártelo y decirte que, los dos somos ruiseñores.

-Creo que malinterpretaste esa frase.

-"Los ruiseñores no hacen otra cosa más que hacer música para que nosotros la disfrutemos. Ellos no se comen los jardines de las personas, no entran en graneros a comerse el trigo, ellos no hacen otra cosa más que cantar con sus corazones para nosotros."

-Tienes buena memoria, después de todo. Pero yo no canto. Ni tú. O al menos no bien.

-"Es por eso que es un pecado matar un ruiseñor."- termina de citar.

Es extraño hablar con él, y más de esta manera. Nunca hablamos y ahora lo estamos haciendo, sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara. Yo le doy la espalda y puede que él me esté viendo.

-Hay muchas maneras de cantar, como hay muchas maneras de matar.- me dice, pero no le contestó.- No dejes que te maten, porque eso sería pecado también.

Realmente no me importa y me marcho.

Mañana lo veré y olvidare esto, como siempre me obligo a olvidarme que lo he visto. Lo hago para olvidarme que yo estuve ahí también.

Regresar es más fácil que salirme, porque tengo la necesidad de entrar. Sólo tengo que jalar una silla para poder subirme al pequeño techo, y luego ya entro a mi cuarto.

Está tan frío como el exterior.

Me acuesto y me duermo.

Bienvenidos a un día de Craig Tucker.


	3. Un día más

En clase de literatura nos enseñan un poco sobre el racismo a lo largo de la historia. Es gracioso ver como Token pone cierta atención especial al tema, pero trata de que nadie se dé cuenta de ello. Si no estuviera rodeado de tantas personas, estoy seguro que me cagaría de risa.

La clase termina y soy de los últimos en salir. No hay diferencia a estar dentro de un salón a afuera, en los pasillos. A veces prefiero quedarme adentro donde no molestó a nadie, pero sí lo hago muy a menudo tendré que soportar a los profesores preguntándome sí todo va bien en casa y esa es una pregunta que en definitiva no quiero responder. No me avergüenza tener que decir que tengo problemas, pero no veo cómo eso puede ser necesario. ¿A qué viene? Nadie me ofrecerá una buena solución. Sí le digo a mi profesor de seguro me verá con cara de que soy un pequeño animal herido, o como si fuera un objeto frágil, y me dirá que la solución será hablar.

Sí esa fuera la solución, créame, no existirían la mitad de los problemas que existen ahora. A veces simplemente no existe otra solución más que vivir con ello.

Y sí le cuento a Clyde o Token, de seguro me dirán un: "lo siento, amigo", que reflejara lo incómodo y poco preparados que están para escuchar lo que tengo que decir, seguido de un vago e inútil: "sabes que cuentas con nosotros".

Ahí tienen, no es que quiera guardarme todo, simplemente no me gusta sacarlo todo.

Tomó un poco de agua. Siempre tengo la garganta seca por tanto fumar. Token me dice que debería dejar de hacerlo, pero sí en verdad quisiera que hiciera eso me quitaría todas mis cajetillas y se quedaría con cada encendedor que me encuentra. Claro, sí hiciera eso le daría un buen golpe en plena cara.

Veo a McCormick en el pasillo, riendo y tonteando con sus amigos. Debió hacer un comentario que hizo que a Marsh se le pusiera el rostro rosa como a una niña de trece años a la que le roban un beso, pero McCormick se ve bastante orgulloso de ello. Disfruta ser el payaso. Distrae la atención de él, pero a la vez hace que todos tengan sus ojos en él. Lo ven a él, pero no hablan de él realmente. Debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo.

-¡Tío!- Clyde siempre llega gritando, como sí hubiera ganado la lotería; pero es que en verdad para él cualquier logro es mérito de un nobel porque sabe que no llegara a obtener logros más grandes que esos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes que ir a la fiesta.

Ya me lo venía venir.

-Red va a llevar a una amiga que está buenísima.- resalto el buenísima con tal excitación que una feminista le hubiera golpeado como yo a Token sí llega a apartarme de mi tabaco.

-¿Y?

-¡Tú serás mi ayudante! ¡No te pongas así! Red y tú podrían arreglar las cosas; subir a un cuarto y…- me golpeó con el codo e hizo un movimiento gracioso con las cejas.

-No, gracias.

-De verás que no te entiendo… Red está buena. Es pelirroja, y tiene actitud. ¿Cómo no vas a querer acostarte con ella? Apuesto a que ella muere por volver a hacerlo.

Es irritante como nadie deja ir el asunto con Red. En este jodido pueblo nunca dejan ir nada porque, como a Clyde, no es como si fueran a obtener algo más que estas bobas y burdas noticias.

La verdad es que me acosté con Red porque ella quería, no porque yo quisiese.

-No seas así, Craig. Red es muy buena onda y linda.

-¿Y por eso debería acostarme con ella?

-Le sigues gustando. Ella es ardiente, tiene carácter, le gustan los videojuegos, los carros, es bonita, divertida,…

-¿Entonces por qué tú no te acuestas con ella?

-Porque es _tu_ chica.

-Ella no es mío. Una mujer o hombre no puede ser propiedad.

-¡Agh! No empieces a hablar como Wendy, que es irritante. Ya tenemos a Stan que la aguanta, y no creo que podamos encontrar uno para ti.

-Es porque ella tiene razón en unas cosas.

-¡Lo que sea! ¿Vas o no? ¡Te la vas a pasar bien! No seas malo. Piensa en Red.

-Eso hago.

-¿Entonces por qué no le das una oportunidad a ustedes dos de nuevo?

Sí, ¿por qué?

_Porque no te gusta._

_Nunca te gustó realmente._

Por eso corté con ella. Porque terminaría lastimándola más, y me metería en más problemas. Ella terminaría llorándome y yo no podría sentir ni simpatía por ella. Era mejor cortar las cosas cuando aún no eran tan complicadas.

Y no puedo volver con ella porque no quiero darle más enredos al asunto. Quiero dejar las cosas así. No quiero aguantar una relación. No quiero tener que preocuparme por otra persona, o fingir hacerlo. No quiero que atender a otra persona. No quiero tener que considerar sus pensamientos o sentimientos. No quiero involucrarme con nadie. No quiero a nadie a ese grado de intimidad conmigo.

-No lo sé.

La respuesta más sencilla.

No entro a detalles que no entenderán.

No desperdicio mi tiempo.

Pft. Como si fuera algo valioso.

* * *

><p>En el almuerzo de nuevo somos los mismos. Siempre lo somos. No hace ya falta ni mencionarlos para que la imagen se forme, como si fuera una vieja y aburrida pintura.<p>

Kyle habla de algo con Token, posiblemente de política o leyes. Clyde le cuenta a Cartman y McCormick sobre algún tema tan estúpida que mi mente ni siquiera lo retiene. Y, finalmente, están Stan y Wendy, siendo tan cursi como siempre. Ella muy contenta le cuenta sobre algo, mostrándole algo de su carpeta rosa, y él sólo asiente. Ni siquiera trata de entender lo que ella dice, o sí trata, sus esfuerzos son comparables como un niño de primaria.

Ah, y luego está Tweek. Está sentado junto a mí y no hace ruido. Sólo tiembla, con la cabeza metida en su propio mundo y no me desagrada. Es cómodo tenerlo a mi lado. No hablamos, ni tenemos que hacerlo. En cuanto le dirijo la palabra él parece estar al borde de un ataque de pánico, y yo no soy lo suficientemente solidario como para tratarlo con la misma suavidad que todos lo tratan.

Estar con Tweek es como estar con un pequeño animal. Como un Stripe.

Aparte, le gusta Radiohead y eso es algo que _sí_ me agrada de él.

* * *

><p>De regreso a casa prefiero ir solo. Las calles están solas, o al menos así se sienten. Pero me basta con ello. Me gusta sentirme solo.<p>

En casa es la misma rutina.

Nadie se habla, al menos que sea para ofenderse.

Ruby está encerrada en su cuarto, escuchando música y viendo algo en la computadora.

Hoy no hay gritos, pero se siente como si hubiera.

Gritos que no se escuchan. Odio esos gritos. Realmente los aborrezco. Son irritantes. Son molestos. Son tristes.

Se llaman: "silencio".

* * *

><p>Levantarse es duro. Realmente duro.<p>

Cuando duermo estoy cerca de flotar y sólo existir. Nadie puede alcanzarme ahí. Ahí todo es tan abstracto que la felicidad y tristeza se tuercen y dejan de existir, como el tiempo en un agujero negro.

Veo el libro de "Matar a un ruiseñor" en mi escritorio. No el de la escuela, sino el propio. Debí sacarlo en la noche junto a mi otro bonche de libros. Me tranquiliza verlos y no sé por qué. Hacen que suspiré, pensando que es un día más y negándome, o mejor dicho, bloqueándome que todos los días en mi vida con un día más.

* * *

><p>Quiero morir.<p>

No lo digo enserio, o tal vez sí. Pero es que todo se ve tan vacío. Es.

Y duele. Joder, cómo duele. Duele a cojones y no tiene sentido. Si las cosas son así, ¿por qué duelen? No hay nada más. No entiendo. Esto es lo único real. No existe nada mejor ni peor. Esas palabras no aplican cuando se trata de algo real.

Es mucho ruido, ¿no es así?

Las ideas.

Joder, las ideas.

Esas son las que en verdad matan.

Y no puedo dejar de tenerlas por más que quiera. Están ahí. No se van, ni se irán. Hacen que me duela la cabeza. Que me desespere. Y no sé por qué. No lo sé y eso me molesta. Mucho. Quisiera volver a estar tranquilo. Pero siempre sigue este ciclo esto. Me desespero, creyendo que ya no aguantare más, pero de pronto eso, las ideas, el sentimiento, lo que sea que me vuelve así, se evapora y se va. Trato de pensarlo o tenerlo presente para analizarlo, pero ya no es igual. Ya no causa esta desagradable sensación. Y entonces empiezo a tener sentidos de nuevo, como si recobrara control de mi cuerpo o volviera a estar enteramente en él. Me siento tranquilo. Hasta algo optimista, pero de pronto vuelvo a bajar poco a poco, hasta llegar aquí, donde parece que es mejor morir.

Me preguntan si me siento bien, y miento que no dormí bien.

En la enfermería me dan un té. Y es bueno. Me hace sentirme menos mal. Me da un respiro y las ideas pierden algo de fuerza.

El ruido baja su volumen, pero sigue ahí. Como un terrible murmullo. Uno dentro de mí.

Quiero llorar. Mi cuerpo lo quiere, no mi ser. Quiero que todo se vaya, y por eso pienso en morir. Es la decisión más rápida y eficaz para que todo se vaya, pero también es un triste fin. Y yo todavía no quiero morir.

Estoy seguro que esto se ira, pero no por eso se siente mejor. Se siente peor. No le dedico atención porque sí lo hago temo que lo retenga por más tiempo, o que no se llegue a ir por completo. ¿Pero alguna vez se va por completo? Es como si hubiera un radio dentro de mí. A veces las emisiones son tan claras y fuertes que me saturan, pero otras veces ya ni son audibles aunque estén en lo más profundo de mí.

Al menos todos están en clases cuando me siento fuera de la oficina a tomarme un té, como si fuera una botella de whisky.

Dios, como me gustaría echarme un cigarrillo en pleno pasillo; pero eso sería muy tonto de mí.

El té se siente como whisky, pero me gustaría que fuera vodka en realidad.

_I wanna a perfect body._

_I wanna a perfect soul._

Si la vida tuviera soundtrack, que ya de idea está muy jodida, ahora mismo se escucharía esta canción.

Se escucharía y se escucharía.

Se escucharía hasta hacerme sonreír.

Y el ruido se apagaría.

Sólo se escucharía…

_I wish I was special._

Y todo se iría.

Todo.

Hasta esto que lees aquí.

* * *

><p>En la penúltima hora estoy sentado junto a Token. Estamos haciendo un trabajo en equipo junto a Kevin. Tenemos que planear algo acerca de un tema. Token está tomando el liderazgo, con Kevin aportando y yo sólo soy el chico que escucha y asiente.<p>

-¿Ya leíste "Matar a un ruiseñor"?- le preguntó a Token por alguna razón. Las palabras sólo salen. No parece que ni siquiera fueron procesadas por mi mente.

Token me ve extrañado y arquea una ceja. Claramente lo saque de lugar. Pero no retracto mi pregunta, ni me veo cediendo ante su confusión. Sigo serio, como si fuese una pregunta tan normal como un: "¿cómo estás?". Tal vez por eso salió tan natural. ¿Alguna vez te has pensado realmente un "¿cómo estás?"?

-Voy cuando la tía se muda.

-Hm.

-Es muy bueno. Se siente tranquilo. Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto.

-¿Tú qué entendiste por "matar a un ruiseñor es pecado"?

-¿Por qué la pregunta, tío?

-Nomás.

-Bueno,- se acomodó en su asiento. Token, siempre tan propio.- Se refiere a que lastimamos a la gente inocente. Gente que sólo estuvo de casualidad en el momento, y aunque seamos conscientes de su inocencia… Disparamos.

_Gente inocente…_

¿Soy inocente? ¿Quién quiere dispararme? Sé que no se necesita una razón. Sólo lo harán porque pueden. ¿Pero eso quiere decir que soy alguien inocente que no pretende hacer otra cosa que bien? ¿O a qué se refería McCormick?

¿Por qué carajos si quiera me interesa?

Hago un bufido y le doy un fin al tema.

Incluso si soy un ruiseñor, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que el cazador me dispare si así lo desea. No cambia nada reconocer que una bala terminara conmigo. No importa realmente. Pasará de todas formas, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Ese día por alguna razón veo a Marsh y sus compinches al final del día. Cartman tiene una estruendosa risa que va a juego con el rebotar de su barriga. Me doy cuenta de tantas cosas que ni puedo saber cuáles son exactamente. Pero ellos, que parecen ser el espíritu de nuestra generación, no usan más que máscaras entre ellos. Ninguno se conoce realmente, como tampoco Token, Clyde y yo lo hacemos. Creemos hacerlo, pero no es más que una fantasía más. Y, por alguna razón, McCormick siempre ha destacado de ahí. A todos los demás ya los mataron antes de que aprendieran a volar, y McCormick sigue tratando de cantar, sin que lo vayan a matar.<p>

Ellos llevan tanto tiempo muertos que, puede decirse, eso es vivir para ellos. Y como ya están muertos, no les pueden volver a disparar. Por eso ya no pueden tener miedo a morir.

Y tarde o temprano, eso me pasara a mí.

Como de pronto mi "un día más", se volvió el nombre de cada uno de mis días.

Así de sutil será mi muerte.

¿Pero quién será el verdadero culpable? ¿El cazador o yo por quedarme quieto, y esperar a que la bala me dé? El cazador no se detendrá, eso es seguro. Pero yo sí puedo cambiar. Y me da un poco de miedo que no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que me disparen porque no quiero huir por siempre. Que maten mi canción.

Matar a un ruiseñor es pecado.

Y ese será mi único pecado.


End file.
